Tell Everything Kokosan!
by Team B Aoga
Summary: WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?


**Tell Everything Koko-san!**

**By: Team B of AoGA**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?**

**_…A Tribute to AoGA by Team B…_**

_"Tune in next time for the hot, glamorous, extraordinary Sumire Shouda of Gakuen Alice! Bzzt… bzzt… Next up is our favorite mind reader- Kokoro Yome! Bzzt! Bzzt!"_

The class of 2-B sat together waiting for the news to continue.

_"Bzzt… Hi! This is Koko! This-bzzt! Bzzt!"_

"Waaah, this radio won't work properly!" Mikan whined as she lightly whacked the small red radio on her lap. "Work! Work! Work!"

The brunette placed the radio properly on the cold, hard, marble floor as she stood up and sat next to her raven-haired friend, Hotaru.

"Hotaru, make it work. Koko is saying mean stuff already." Mikan pouted as she produced fake tears.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Shut up." Hotaru said in a monotonous manner as her right arm held her baka gun aimed at the limping Mikan.

"S-so mean…" Mikan scooted over to Nonoko and Anna who were both playing with their fingers.

Hotaru simply looked at the machine and held out her hand. In a span of one second (or less), the machine's _bzzts_ lessened.

**Announcer: **"_—Hahaha! So that's what the president thinks? He only wants to eat udon?"_

**Koko:** _"And his family. Such a sweet man! Haha!"_

**Announcer: **_"You said that there are some people stalking your group. Can you explain what they are thinking right now? Tell us everything, Koko-san!"_

**Koko:** _"Ahem. _Huh? Who's stalking them?_ Let me answer that for you_. _You dear listeners and readers and writers of Gakuen Alice are stalking MY group. I mean seriously? You people are writing about us!"_

**Announcer:** _"Who? Readers? Writers? THE MEDIA?"_

**Koko:** _"Haha! You'll never know."_

**Announcer: **_" Uhm… Okay? What happened to the _tell us everything_ contract? Anyway… Let's see… Last time, you said that there was a really perverted and interesting person, tell us everything, Koko-san!_"

**Koko:** _"NO! Koko-chi might get burnt to death!"_

**Announcer: **_"Psh. Oh come on! Don't be such a killjoy. Tell us! Tell us everything, Koko-san!"_

**Koko: **-silence for some time- _"Fine! Let's start off with the person who he really loves."_

**Announcer: **_"Can you hear her thoughts… now?"_

**Koko: **_"Why… yes! She's currently praying she won't be picked on!"_

**Announcer:** _"Oh? What else?"_

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. 'Oh kami, please make Koko stop!'

**Koko: **_"_Oh kami, please make Koko_-sama the almighty mind reader_ stop!_ I love Flame dude!"_

The whole class (excluding Natsume) tilted their heads to a side and stared at the radio for some time. Some looked over at Natsume or Mikan.

On the other hand, Mikan, face beet red, did the same thing however, on her mind, she's trying her best to form the most cruel words she could spout—think for Koko to hear.

**Koko:** _"_You-you jerky turkey! Fat! Mean! Jerk! I-I won't give you fluff puffs for Christmas! You added words that I never even thought of! Well not until you told me.. but still! _Like Koko-chi need those, Cherry Blossom! Keep on going!"_

Mikan looked over at Natsume for some help.

"Tch." Natsume just looked outside the window and continued to mind his own business.

"Jerk!" Mikan hissed and stuck her tongue out.

**Announcer:** _"What about the guy, Koko-san?"_

**Koko:** _"Let's see… _Oh that scene was oh so cool… Where the main character snaps the neck of the villain. Hear that, Koko? Keep on reading my mind, and I'll be the main character and you'll be the villain who dies in his sleep. Go on. Read. No one's stopping you._ And that's where Koko-chi stops!"_

**Announcer:** _"Scared? He won't be able to kill you if you ask for the protection of the government!"_

**Koko:** "_Koko-chi is scared now… Koko-chi will go read another person's brain…"_

"You scared him, Natsume!" Mikan pouted.

"It was Natsume?" Anna asked immediately.

"Uh… N- HIII!" Mikan quickly jumped away as she felt something burning inside of her skirt. "WOW! THAT WAS ONE HELL OF AN ANT!"

"Mikan-chan, your words!" Nonoko pulled a face.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

**Koko: **_"_IT HURTS! IT HURTS, IMAI! STOP! OW!_ Poor Ruka-pyon! I wonder what happened?"_

… Ruka lay on the floor while Mikan's tears filled the floor of Classroom 2-B. "RUKA-PYON LIVE! I'M SO SORRY FOR USING YOU AS MY SHIELD!"

**Koko: **_"Oh here! Here!_ I just confessed to her but she rejected me. _Hehehe… I know who you are!"_

A boy in class, someone who doesn't want to reveal his name, looked away from the camera blushing.

A few other mishaps happened as Koko's interview went on. Finally, before it all ends, the class looked at each other and nodded.

**Koko: **_"Huh? Everyone is telling me to read their minds… Ahem! Here goes! _Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas, Koko! We have lots of heavy-readied knuckled gifts for you!_ ….KOKO-CHI LEAVES THE INTERVIEW! I'M SORRY!"_

Laughter filled the classroom as they continue to hear Koko's scream of despair.

"Will you be nice to Koko, Yuu-kun?"

"I wonder…"

**Announcer:** _"Koko-san, you didn't tell us everything!"_

**Koko: **_"NUUU MOOORE! Koko-chi's classmates will f-_bzzt… bzzzt…_ kill Koko-chi! Wah! Nooo, I don't want to continue! Eh? Eh? AAA-_ bzzt… bzzt…_"_

"Should we start preparing for the Christmas Party later on?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Everyone answered as they prepared their pitchforks and asked Natsume for some fire.

'_Goodluck, Koko!_' came a thought from someone who has green hair.


End file.
